


finding love in a hopeless place

by lauraxmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxmalik/pseuds/lauraxmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where the snow leads louis to a stranger with innocent green eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> done in class, got the inspiration after a heavy snowstorm in nyc
> 
> short chapter, i know but its just the beginning.  
> feedback welcomed!  
> lmk if i should continue guysss
> 
> thanks to katherine and laolu who helped xx
> 
> follow my tumblr, twitter, instagram please
> 
> you can request fics hereee
> 
> weyheyg3y.tumblr.com  
> @reallauramalik  
> lauraluk

Louis was cold.

The heavy whistling wind blowing into his face had his head ducked down, tucked into a bundle of scarf and beanie. With only his sea blue orbs peeking out from under his fringe, he glares daggers into the lumpy dirt-covered mounds of snow that blanketed the streets of New York City. Louis definitely was not the type to be roaming the streets when it was snowing with temperatures below zero.  
Hell, he doesn't even walk on sunny days.  
Today was an exception, he was starved. Niall, his stupid flatmate had gone to Ireland for the holidays, leaving poor Louis here to fend for himself. Louis can't cook, why would he ever need to, it was always Niall who had done it. So now here was Louis, cold and hungry, in the streets of the busiest cities in the world, trying to locate the nearest Chipotle. 

He could already smell the mouthwatering aroma of chicken and steak wafting through the doors as he tried to make his way across the street, eager that he arrvied at his destination.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."  
His deep heavily accented voice rumbled through the harsh wind, melodically travelling to Louis' ears, making him shiver. But it wasn't from the cold.

"Watch where you're go--" Shining green eyes bore back into his own as Louis' harsh glare softened visibly. His pink cheeks that were tinted from the cold gave him a sense of adorableness and those plump lips were so damn sexy it ignited a fire in Louis' core. Stunned, he almost falls flat on his face from the fucking ice that were supposed to have been shoveled by the incompetent NYC government workers. With an amused expression etched onto his prominent features, his stranger rushed to envelope Louis' small frame into his humongous, not to mention, muscled arms. Louis felt right at home in those arms; a barrier from the cold world. At that moment, he felt safe. And as quickly as it came, it was gone and Louis was left once again in the freezing terrain.

Louis watched as the stranger strolled back down the icy walkway, his tall, lanky frame wrapped in a dark blue trench coat, his tight black jeans fitting perfectly around those legs of his that went on for miles. Just as he was about to turn away, the stranger looked back and with a smirk, he winked, making Louis' stomach churn with butterflies.

"Check your arse pocket, mate!" 

Reaching around to pat his back pocket, Louis pulled out a slip of paper. Written on it were 10 digits to a cell phone number along with x'es. Looking back up he saw his stranger still facing him with a cheeky smile who waved then sauntered away on those damn nice legs of his, leaving Louis breathless.

Back in his flat, seated on his couch, Louis held that piece of paper in front of him. Should he call, would it seem too eager? He was so beautiful.

*hi x*

Pressing the send button made Louis excited. This needed to stop, he barely knows him.

Almost immediately a ping sounded from his phone, making Louis' heart clench in his throat.

"didn't know it'd take you this long to find my number xx"

He is a cheeky little fuck that made Louis smile so wide his cheeks were starting to burn. He found out his name was Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry, such a wonderful name to be moaning while he came.

Obviously, Louis didn't think that. It'd be outrageous, he barely knows Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys I had finals the whole week and its now 2am so hush
> 
> hope you enjoy this!

Louis was conflicted.

He's at work now, standing behind the counter of Whole Foods waiting for the next customer to bring him their groceries. Staring blankly at his glaring iPhone screen Louis kept refreshing his messages folder. Ever since last night at 2:53am he hasn't received a reply from Harry. He wanted to start a new conversation but didn't want to bother him and seem needy.

  
Louis wouldn't say that he's missing him but he had expected witty knock-knock jokes to entertain him through his boring job of bagging and scanning groceries. Refreshing again, there still aren't new messages aside from the ones from his mum telling him to come home for New Years. But now a lady with a cart filled with meat and vegetable packages approached his cash register, a disdainful look etched onto her face, making Louis shove his phone into his jean pocket.  
Now that Whole Foods had cleared up a bit since it was almost closing time, Louis' fingers itched to type out a text to Harry asking him where he's been all day. With a stretch of his aching back, Louis headed out of the supermarket, toward his usual route home. He desperately wanted a nice hot bath after a long and tired day at work.

  
Passing by all the bars that littered the streets of Manhattan, he peeked into them, shaking his head at all the people getting drunk at 10pm on a Thursday night. There were ones that were built and muscular, holding beer bottles and chatting up sluts dressed in almost nothing, jocks that were loudly rooting for the home team on the widescreen displaying an American football match, a bunch of attractive college frat boys taking long drags of cigarettes and there was even one that had an unruly mass of curls swept into bloodshot eyes slumped over the bar table -- wait what, Louis recognized those signature curls and long ass legs. That looked a lot like Harry. But why was Harry drunk on a Thursday night?

  
With his eyebrows furrowed in, Louis pushed open the door to be greeted by the overpowering smell of alcohol and smoke. Pushing his way through the mass of bodies that had crowded by the widescreen tv, he approached the figure that appeared to be knocked out on the bar table. It was Harry and he was still dressed in the same clothing that Louis had seen him in the other day. Placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, Louis shook him gently.  
"Harry? Harry, wake up. It's time to wake up now."

  
As Harry began to stir Louis took a seat next to him in the adjacent swiveling bar stool. With his hand rubbing soothing circles into the entangling mess on Harry's head Louis leaned down slightly near his ear and whispered, "Harry please tell me what's wrong. Why are you so drunk? What happened?"  
Lifting his head slightly just to see who it is, Harry cracked a smile. With his eyes still closed he murmured, "That feels so good Lou."  
At that nickname, Louis' heart started beating a teensy bit faster and he suppressed a grin. Harry was so adorable it hurt to see him like this, almost passed out in a bar.

  
"How about I bring you home Harry?"

  
With that Harry nodded slightly with a tired smile while Louis reached out to support his weight so they could both stumble out into the busy New York City streets.  
Wounding Harry's arm around his neck and holding his hand there, Louis wrapped his other arm around Harry's tiny waist, supporting him so that he doesn't slump onto the concrete. As they walked the remaining distance from the bar to Louis' flat, Harry nuzzled his face into Louis' neck, making Louis smile at his cuteness.

  
"You're so warm and soft Lou."

  
Again with that damn nickname, Louis almost lost his hold on Harry.

  
"We're almost there Harry, hold on okay? We'll be there in a few."

As Harry nodded into Louis' neck his curls tickled his chin making Louis suppress another grin that tried to make its way onto Louis face.  
Struggling to open the fucking door to his apartment while balancing a drunk, six foot Harry that just wouldn't keep still, Louis finally heard the lock click open and his wooden door swing open. Staggering into the dark room, Louis dumped this 180 pound drunken little shit onto his bed and dragged himself out to close the door.

Walking back into his room he heard Harry mumble "Nick, I loved you."

  
Louis fetched a warm towel from his bathroom and brought it to Harry. Seeing a few tears slide from those thick eyelashes, down those beautiful cheekbones made Louis' heart ache uncontrollably. Someone this beautiful doesn't deserve to hurt like this. Louis sat down on the edge of the bed and gently wiped away those tears. Placing the warm towel on Harry's forehead, Louis got up to cover Harry with the blankets.

But as he stood to grab the blankets at the foot of the bed, Harry grabbed his hand, whispering, "Please don't leave. Don't go please."

  
With a sad smile, Louis managed a strangled "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

And Harry loosened the iron grip he had on Louis' hand.

  
While getting up, Louis noticed a dirty stain on the white tshirt Harry had on. It looked like a mixture of vomit and blood, radiating a smell that wasn't quite enjoyable. Sighing, Louis gently reached up and tugged the white tee upwards, pushing Harry's long arms through the holes and finally lugging his head through. Setting Harry's head gently back on the pillows Louis saw an array of black and blue that littered the beautiful tan and inked skin on this gorgeous body that made his heart break.

Reaching down, Louis ever so gently brushed the pad of his thumb over them all, trying his best to imagine the scenario this horrific scene had happened in. Tugging Harry's skin tight jeans off those long, lean legs with great difficulty, Louis dumped the clothing into his hamper, leaving the cleaning for the morning. As he tucked Harry in like his mum used to do when he was a child, Louis patted down the curls that had escaped from the others, covering his forehead.

A hand suddenly reached up and enveloped Louis' tiny one while a broken voice whispered, "Please stay with me."

Taking that as an invitation, Louis lifted the covers and scrambled underneath them, fitting his body against Harry's. Turning towards him, Harry nuzzled his face into the crook of Louis neck and just rested there, gently lulling himself to sleep. As Harry slowly slipped into unconsciousness, Louis allowed himself to lightly kiss the top of Harry's head, whispering, as to not wake him up, "Goodnight, beautiful."


End file.
